A photovoltaic device may convert electromagnetic radiation into electricity. To provide suitable electricity to the photovoltaic device for obtaining a corresponding illumination and/or color temperature of light, a property of the photovoltaic device must be grasped before the photovoltaic device is used.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to obtain an accurate property curve of the photovoltaic device.